This invention relates to a high-speed continuous mixer for solids and liquids. More particularly, the invention provides such a mixer for uniformly dispersing liquid in powders or powders in liquid.
The mixer art is indeed extensive. High-speed mixers have been proposed in numerous patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,997 to Guilbert discloses a vertical tubular chamber with a centrifugal mixer screw rotatable therein for mixing flour and liquid. Guilbert proposes to rotate the mixer screw at speeds of 3000 to 4000 RPM to hurl the mixture against the inner surface of the chamber from which it is scraped by the edges of the mixer screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,932 to Otto shows a machine for making and kneading batches of dough which involves two rotatable mixers extending in a horizontal drum from its opposite ends. One mixer has a blade which sweeps along the inner surface of the drum; the other mixer has three spaced three-bladed propellers. While the sweeping blade is rotated at a speed of, for example, 60 RPM, Otto rotates the mixer with the three-bladed propellers at speeds of 750 to 1800 RPM.
In spite of the numerous publications and patents on mixing which have diverse and special requirements and goals, there is still need for a continuous high-speed mixer for producing uniform dispersions of liquids and solids.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide a continuous high-speed mixer for rapidly forming uniform dispersions of liquids and solids.
A further object is to provide such a mixer that is relatively simple in construction and stable in operation.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.